I dont love you
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: De cuando Karin por fin dejo de amarlo a el para comenzar a amarse a si misma. Queria un summary mas largo... pero ya no se que poner.


**Nunca antes había escrito un fic de esta "pareja" de Naruto, pero el amor desesperado y casi enfermizo de Karin hacia Sasuke me inspiro para hacerlo. **

**Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera juro que no torcería tanto la trama, ¡lo juro!, Todos los derechos reservados.**

**I don ́t love you**

Cuando amas a alguien con una intensidad tan abrasante, todo en el mundo deja de importante, excepto la persona amada. El era su aire, la fuente de toda felicidad, el único motivo por el cual soportaba al imbécil de Suigetsu y convivía con la escalofriante bipolaridad de Juugo, lo era todo y ella estaba dispuesta a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, guiarlo, ayudarlo, curarlo, salvarlo y de ser necesario darle su vida con tal de verlo cumplir su propósito, y así tal vez, contemplar una vez más su cálida sonrisa.

Pero ese dia nunca llego, matar a Itachi solo le produjo más sufrimiento y confusión, todo se fue por la borda y nada era como debería de ser, pero eso no la llego a desanimar. Ahora tenía otra oportunidad para demostrarle que podía ser útil. Por el se volvería la kunoichi mas fuerte del mundo, para que así finalmente sus negros ojos seductores terminaran posándose sobre su persona, mientras la frase "eres lo que más me importa en este mundo" se fugara involuntariamente de sus finos labios antes de pronunciar el tan esperado "te amo" y terminarlo todo con un ardiente beso apasionado con un atardecer de fondo. Soñaba día y noche con ese momento, lo sentía cada vez más cerca… pero al igual que muchas otras cosas, ese solo fue un sueño inalcanzable.

Cada vez que lo miraba parecía una persona distinta a la del día anterior, alejándose poco a poco del que la había enamorado con tan solo elevar los labios; ahora era más frio y cortante, con una mirada que parecía desear a cada segundo darles muerte a todos en el mundo. Solo un amor tan grande como el suyo sería capaz de derretir aquel frio corazón, lo haría cambiar poco a poco hasta llenarlo por completo de luz y calor.

Ella sería el sol rojo en el eterno día nublado de su alma y todo terminaría bien para ambos…

-solo eres una carga…- lo escucho pronunciar calmado y frio, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la inercia del ataque. Su corazón palpitaba pero no se sentía viva, no sentía ni alegría, ni odio, solo confusión, seguida por una inmensa decepción. No lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera lo llego a dudar, únicamente la uso para llegar al enemigo, ¿acaso era tan poco cosa para él?, ¿después de todo el amor incondicional esa era su paga?, ¡pero qué mierda tan grande!

Y solo en ese momento, mientras su corazón latía mas lento a cada palpitar, dejo de ver al Uchiha como el chico que le había salvado la vida en aquel bosque de perdición, para verlo por primera vez como el monstruo sediento de venganza y muerte que siempre había tenido enfrente.

A él nunca le había importado nada ni nadie, Sasuke Uchiha daría la vida solo por una persona: Sasuke Uchiha. Amar era algo de dos personas, por más fuerte que hubiera sido su determinación, ella nunca podría mover aquella roca, por la sencilla razón de representar el amor de Sasuke,_" nadie puede mover algo que en un principio nunca ha existido"._

Por un momento llego a sentir pena por él, por tener el corazón tan podrido y carecer por completo de alma, por haberse perdido desde hace tanto tiempo de sí mismo y sobre todo, por estar destinado a pasar el resto de su vida solo. De igual manera, sintió lastima hacia sí misma, por haber sido tan estúpida e ingenua, por más que intentes colmar un saco roto este nunca se llenara, ni siquiera un poco. Ella había sido su pañuelo desechable, usado todo lo posible y botado a la basura. Sasuke finalmente había bajado de su pedestal dorado, tan alto que tocaba el cielo, para descender muy por debajo del piso, listo para matarla ahora que yacía en el suelo.

Minutos antes habría corrido hacia él, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios, pero ahora solo quería alejarse lo más posible de aquella persona tan extraña, correr en dirección contraria a él y no detenerse por más que se lo exigieran sus torneadas piernas. Ya nunca más suspiraría por él, ni inventaría una excusa para tocarlo a cada momento, ya no intentaría cambiarlo, ya no le insinuaría nada al oído para ofrecerle su cuerpo, ni le bajaría la luna y las estrellas solo por una mirada, porque todo el amor que sentía por el se había vuelto añicos imposibles de volver a juntar. Ahora podía mirarlo a los ojos y decirle un "ya no te amo" con el resto de vida que le quedaba.

**Y así termina, ya todos saben el resto de la historia… a menos que no hayan leído el manga… pero no les quiero arruinar mas la sorpresa.**

**¿Los gusto?, ¿no les gusto?, ¿van a demandarme?, ¿traen una cubeta con piedras?, ¿me darán 10 segundos de ventaja?... ahhh, no me hagan caso, me falta dormir.**

**El titulo lo saque de la canción de My Chemical Romance, por si a alguien le sonó familiar.**

**Un beso, un abrazo y paz a todos en el mundo.**


End file.
